1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fastener assembly including a row of fasteners such as nails maintained in position by a carrier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tools for driving fasteners such as nails into a receiving material such as concrete, steel, and so on have been widely used in construction, building and other industries. The pins can be used to attach fixtures to walls, ceilings, etc. of a building. Typically, multiple fasteners are carried by a carrier, the carrier is loaded into the tool, and the tool drives the fasteners into the receiving material. One such carrier is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,732.
Many companies make such fastener driving tools. Typically, carriers for loading the fasteners into the tools are designed specifically for particular brands and models of fastener driving tools.